1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programs causing a computer to execute a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the genre of team-fighting sport games, a simulation type game has been known in which a user plays a role of a team owner, gathers players and forms his/her team and watches a game being automatically performed between his own team and another team of a different user. Such a baseball game is disclosed in On-line game “Pro Yakyu Chiimu wo Tsukuro! (Let's Make a Pro Baseball Team!) ONLINE 2” (Sega), [online], started in May 27, 2008, the Internet URL: http://www.yakyutsuku-online.com/.
A user may form starting players (starting players) (such as nine players) from baseball players that he or she holds. The user then enjoys how much the team that he or she has organized is stronger than other teams organized by other users through matches. Since performance of baseball players, player changes and determination of tactics are automatically implemented during a game, a user can show his/her skill in predicting game conditions and organizing a team in the preparation before a game.
As described above, in a simulation type team fighting game, the selection of tactics, player changes and so on during a game are performed under automatic control. If the automatic control is executed in a simple thinking pattern, the simulation lacks “reality”, and the user may lose interest. Game suppliers have been demanded to provide automatic control which can typically produce more realistic games.
In the real world, in sports that teams match against each other or the police, an expeditionary party or the like in which members behaves in groups, a behavior tendency may appear as a whole which is derived from a request to the team or group. For example, a baseball team having a defiant tradition or a baseball team which is requested by its owner to show up for increasing the number of spectators is desired by fans to match on the basis of fair tactics for making a big game in which players attack from the front, and this is the whole behavior tendency and the whole inclination. The result may often be more important than the safety of the group members in an expeditionary party. In this case, the whole behavior tendency is determined such that higher priority is given to the result in selecting a behavior of a member.
On the other hand, members of a team or group also have individual behavior tendencies. The individual behavior tendencies may mostly include similar factors to those in the whole behavior tendency. Because of the individual behavior tendencies, how much the behavior tendencies of the members are matched with the whole behavior tendency may often affect how much the members can exert their abilities. In the real world, for example, when the way of thinking of a commander is similar to the ways of thinking of his/her subordinates, the subordinates obey their commander and can exert their abilities fully. However, when there is alienation between them, the subordinates lack enthusiasm, and their abilities are not exerted, producing poor results as the group.
It may be considered that the influence of such a difference between in behavior tendency between the whole group and individuals on the behaviors of a group may be an important factor for higher reality. However, publicly known simulation type team fighting games have not reflected the factor to the games.